Kusari
Hanabusa Kurumi, more widely known as Kusari (鎖, lit. Chains), is a player of Evoked Legends Online. Appearance Kusari wears a black biker jumpsuit with black riding gloves and racing boots, all enhanced with kevlar. There are long bandages wrapped around her right palm and forearm. Her white custom helmet is made out of carbon fiber and has built-in speakers, microphone, GPS, and heads-up display. The exterior can light up to display "cat eyes" or other things on the visor. There are pointed vents on the backside of the helmet. When her helmet is off, her wavy hair reaches just beneath her shoulders. Personality Kusari is more of a loner-type than any of the other Serenity members, and would prefer to do things herself rather than let anyone else do it for her. She gives off a very calm aura and prefers efficiency over caution. People find talking with her somewhat difficult, as she tends to give short and concise replies to anything said to her, which makes it seem as if she would rather not converse, even though she usually doesn't mind in the slightest. While not exactly quiet, she rarely initiates conversation, and even when she does, they are terminated rather quickly. Sometimes she may seem a little cold, but that is because she does not wish to get too close to anyone and feel the pain of seeing them getting hurt or worse. She's actually a very caring person, but getting to see that side of her is extremely rare. Secretly, she wants to try becoming an idol. Background Kurumi's family ran a small sweets shop in the suburban area of her city. Business was very good, and Kurumi enjoyed her family life with her mother and father. She was able to cook well, had skill in decorating treats and pastries, and was an avid reader. When she was in 2nd Grade, it was discovered that her father had been cheating. Her parents started arguing a lot, and eventually they divorced. Kurumi was shocked. Her mother won the rights for child custody for Kurumi, and Kurumi herself didn't understand what was going on and why her mother said she could never see her father again. Along with that, Kurumi and her mother moved away to a different part of the city, and she had to attend a different school. The events of her father leaving and being in a completely new environment was too much for her, and decided that she shouldn't try to stand out and fit in as much as possible. This led her to become more reserved and antisocial, not trying to make friends since that would attract attention. Unfortunately, this backfired, since having no friends made her a prime target for harassment from bullies and troublemakers. Whenever she was cornered, she was pained inside because she knew how to deal with them effectively from books she had read, but didn't want to make a scene and make other people talk about her. In the end, she almost always just ran from them or gave into their demands. Her mother was able to notice this, and talked to Kurumi about the subject. Kurumi always said she was just fine with a smile, but her mother didn't believe so. In order to help her daughter relieve some stress, Kurumi's mother bought her Evoked Legends Online along with the proper gear. Kurumi was surprised, because she thought her mother was saving money to upgrade the new sweets shop she opened. With a very polite expression of gratitude, Kurumi set up the gear and started playing. When she started, she first set her sights on making full use of her character's systems and do her best in the virtual world, as a way of relieving the stress she had accumulated in the real world and in order to put her mother's gift to good use. She played and played, eventually becoming an extremely powerful character known as Kusari that had a mysterious reputation in the game's underground. Even though it was the virtual world, she didn't like the attention and began to do things more secretly. It worked, and the players who knew of her thought she had disappeared. Content with herself, Kusari completed contracts and sometimes raided factories and fortresses by herself for the fun of it, albeit secretively, and making sure everyone who saw her was killed so there would be no witnesses. One night, she heard a knock on the door of her in-game apartment. She opened it, and a red-haired girl wearing a trench coat was standing there. The girl asked if a player named "Kusari" lived there. Not willing to believe that someone had actually found her, Kusari asked who the girl was. She introduced herself as "Phoenix", and offered Kusari to join a group called "Serenity". Kusari declined immediately and closed the door. Phoenix knocked again, and Kusari opened it again. They discussed Serenity for a few seconds, and then Kusari closed the door a second time. Phoenix tried once more, and after discussing benefits and activites, Kusari finally agreed, although not very enthusiastically. She now regularly hangs out with the other members of Serenity in their secret base, and has found friends for the first time in a very, very long while. However, Kusari never found out how Phoenix had located her in the first place, and still wishes to know. Abilities Kusari's registered weapon as a Dullahan is Sagramore, a scythe blade on an advanced mechanical staff that can elongate or shorten itself on the user's will. The staff can also split itself into several pieces while still being connected, making it like a chain. In the chain state, in can still elongate or shorten. The blade is sharp enough to decapitate any normal human easily. It does severe Slash damage and a good amount of Soul damage. The registered mount for Kusari is a customized white Suzuki Hayabusa sport bike. Its top speed has been increased to 335km/h, and there are nitrous boosters installed to allow the motorcycle to go even faster. The tires have been improved to be highly damage-resistant, and normal bullets, blades, magic attacks, or elemental attacks will have no effect. Noise level emitted from the engine has been lowered significantly. Modifications were installed on the wheels to leave a Burn-damage Blaze trail or a Demonic-damage Hellfire trail when desired. Kusari's ranged weapon is Griflet, an extremely powerful cannon with a revolving chamber for ammunition. Projectiles are loaded into the chamber automatically by a mechanical feeder and loader located within the gun. Kusari has to load it only once before every mission. The majority of the damage is Pierce-based, but sometimes also has Burn and Shock attributes to it. The barrel of the Griflet is shaped like a lance, so it could also be used as a melee weapon if required. Kusari has an operable Griflet positioned on either side of her motorcycle, which can be removed for use in non-motorcycle combat. They can be fired through buttons located on the handlebars. Music Theme Category:ELO Player Category:Female Category:Character Category:Dullahan (ELO)